Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger (Japanese: 木ノ宮タカオ（きのみや タカオ）, Kinomiya Takao) is the main protagonist of the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the #1 Beyblader in the World, having won three world championships in a row, winning the first with the Bladebreakers, the second one with Max Tate and the third one with BBA Revolution. He was a member of the Bladebreakers, a Beyblade team that consisted of leader, Kai Hiwatari along with Max Tate, Ray Kon, Hilary Tachibana, Daichi Sumeragi, Kenny and his brother Hiro. He is also known as the owner of the Bit-Beast, Dragoon. Tyson was introduced as a cocky, confident, and fearless Blader who strived to be "Number One", even when he failed. Over the course of the series, Tyson matured and has taken his responsibility from being a beginner to become a professional taking Beyblade seriously. Tyson is also known for his relationship with his long-time rival and friend, Kai. From the beginning of the series, Tyson and Kai were arch-enemies, but as the series continued, they became friends, and both held a great and powerful bond that made themselves, the Best Beybladers. His relationship with the Bladebreakers in general also makes him popular including his friendship with Kenny, Max and Ray all of whom, despite disagreements, end up becoming good friends. Personality and Relationships Tyson is a strong-willed Blader who is not afraid to speak his mind and in doing so, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age but he handles those troubles very easily. Tyson is famous for his sense of humor which declines with each passing season until he becomes a young man beyblading seriously. Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans, even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary 's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with, however Max and him seem also to be close as he forgives him more easily than Ray for quiting the Japanese team .Tyson shares a unique relationship with both Ray and Kai: Kai whom is his rival and sort-of his friend, and Ray whom he sometimes fights with but seems to have a mutual respect. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his competitive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Physical Appearance In Beyblade, Tyson has black hair, blue eyes, peach skin. He wore a backwards red, blue and white hat, an open red jacket (with white collars), yellow buttons, yellow shirt under it, brown fingerless gloves, blue shorts, long white socks and shoes that were red, white and yellow shoes. In V-Force however, all the characters obtained a major redesign including, Tyson. Tyson's eyes turned to brown but kept the black hair, got lighter skin, but, still kept his backwards hat (except the white part turned red and the blue outline turned white), kept the open jacket, however the yellow buttons were removed but the collar was kept. He kept the yellow shirt but with longer sleves, the gloves turned into blue, his shorts were replaced with grey jeans and his shoes were red, grey and blue colored. In G-Revolution, he received a minor redesign. His gloves turned a darker blue. His red jacket received short sleeves with white highlights; covering his yellow t-shirt, long sleeves which were removed. He obtained a blue and yellow Beyblade container on his left arm and received new red and white shoes. He also replaced his grey jeans with dark blue ones. Family * [[Hiro Granger|'Hiro Granger']]: Tyson's older brother, a wise beyblader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade: G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale. Hiro first taught Tyson how to play beyblade. In the manga, Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later assisted in helping to re-establish the BBA after proving to Boris that his organization was a way for Tyson and his friends to improve their skills. His Bit-Beast is called Metal Driger. * [[Mr. Granger|'Mr. Granger']]: Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how Bit-Beasts work, where they came from and why they are in beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. * [[Yoshie Kinomiya|'Mrs. Granger']]: Tyson's mother, he himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only four months old due to an unknown disease. * [[Ryu Granger|'Ryu "Grandpa" Granger']]: Tyson's grandfather, a samurai dojo trainer, who raised Tyson in his early years. * Makoto Granger: Tyson's son in the manga. He appears in the chapter and is seen battling Kai's son, Gou and Ray's daughter, Rin. Beyblade After some kendo training with his grandfather who explained the legend of the Dragoon to him, Tyson Granger leaves Grandpa's dojo for some Beyblading with his friends. First he gets sidetracked forced to battle Beyblader Billy but continues on after defeating him. Arriving at the destination, Tyson is ready to Beybattle against his friend, Andrew, only to find an uninvited guest, Carlos. Tyson discovers that Carlos is a member of the Blade Sharks, a Beyblade gang that goes around beating Beybladers and then taking their Blades. Unhappy, Tyson agrees to have a battle against Andrew the following day where if Tyson loses, Carlos gets to take his Blade but if Tyson wins, Carlos will have to return every Blade he snatched. There, Tyson met and became friends with Kenny, who he calls "The Chief": a Beyblade expert with a Bit-Beast trapped in his laptop called Dizzi. Kenny and Dizzi agree to assist Tyson in his upcoming battle with Carlos by analyzing his Beyblade, Dragoon Grip Attacker. Kenny discovers that Tyson's Blade must be customized if he wants to beat Carlos, requiring it to be at least "four times faster". Tyson agrees and later during the night, he customizes his Beyblade for different performances. He then discovers that by combining two Ripcords, it creates a longer, more efficient one but is dismayed when it only makes his Blade two times quicker. Struggling, after seeing a vision of the Dragoon Beast approaching him, he gets outside and undergoes hard training because he is determined to defeat Carlos and save those Blades. The next afternoon, Tyson arrives in his awaited battle against Carlos. Ready, just before the two launch out their Blades, Tyson uses a running start to give his new Blade an extra burst of speed. That strategy allowed his Beyblade to spin very quickly across the Beystadium that Carlos' Blade could not overcome. After some hits, Dragoon Grip Attacker pushed off the Blade of Carlos off the Stadium, making Tyson win. Despite the victory, while Carlos attempted to retreat, he was stopped by the leader of the Blade Sharks, known as Kai Hiwatari. Disappointed in Carlos' loss representing their Beyblade group, Kai smacked Carlos, falling onto the ground to punish him. Furious, Tyson dislikes what Kai has done and challenges him to a Beybattle in hopes of making him pay. Kai accepts, using his Dranzer S Blade as the two go head-to-head. In episode 2, Tyson lost his battle against Kai, with Dragoon Grip Attacker being destroyed in the process. He then got help from Kenny and Andrew to give him a new Beyblade: Dragoon S. When the Blade Sharks kidnapped Kenny, Tyson came to the rescue with Dragoon S, now wielding the spirit of the Dragoon, and ended up battling Kai once again. It ended in a draw and the Bit-Beasts, Dragoon and Dranzer appeared toward the end of the battle. In episode 3, Tyson and Kenny meet a new kid in town, Max Tate who also happens to be a Beyblader. After rescuing Sparky the puppy from being in the water, they go to his father's hobby store where they have a large Beystadium. Tyson battles Max but loses because Max's Draciel Metal Ball Defenser is a Defense-Type which blocks attacks from Tyson's Attack-Type Dragoon S. They soon meet the chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson and announces to them the Beyblade Battle Tournament. Tyson knows Kai will enter and decides to train for it with Kenny but they argue and Kenny leaves. Tyson puts out his frustration in kendo training with Grandpa and learns that if he focuses his power on one point, he can win. He practices this with Dragoon S and is successful. He then apologizes to Kenny and they agree to work together to enter the tournament. In episode 4, Tyson, Kenny and Max participated in the Beyblade Main Event regional qualifying tournament. Tyson was assigned to the D Block so he spectated the other Blocks. When Kenny lost against Kai in the C Block, Tyson got mad and almost attacked Kai until Kenny stopped him, convincing Tyson to battle Kai in the next round instead. When it was time for the D Block, Tyson's Dragoon S Blade easily made it past Stage 1. During Stage 2, it was more difficult because he was battling four Blade Sharks members, including Carlos who with a new Blade, destroyed his former teammates' Blades. Unhappy with Carlos' actions, Tyson used a strategy of launching his Blade with the Launcher faced up to make Dragoon S disappear and reappear, leading up to him defeating Carlos. After that, Tyson used his sportsmanship to suggest Carlos repair his Blade if he wants to be a strong Beyblader like he is, leaving Carlos speechless. The Asian Qualifiers The Bladebreakers tour China to register for the championships, while confronting the White Tigers, Ray's former team. It is seen that Ray's old team holds a grudge against him for leaving them, but towards the end of the China Tournament, Ray and his ex-teammates make amends, and the Bladebreakers win the tournament. The American Qualifiers and Europe After this, Tyson and his friends arrive in the United States to fight the All Starz , who are coached by Max's mom. After winning the American league, the team find themselves stranded in Europe. In order to get to Russia to register for the World Championships, they must battle the Majestics who are Europe's top bladers. They win because of their bonding with their Bit-Beasts as a team. The final Championships Once in Russia, Tyson and his friends find themselves up against the Demolition Boys, the Russian team and World Champions, who are ruthless and obsessed with power. The Bladebreakers then discover that the Demolition Boys are merely tools for the BIOVOLT Corporation, run by Kai's grandfather, Voltaire and Boris, a criminal mastermind. Initially, Kai was pursued by Boris to join the Demolition Boys in the ultimate quest for power, the Black Dranzer Bit-Beast which Kai was seeking to become the best Beyblader. However, he realizes his mistakes and rejoins the Bladebreakers. During the finals, Kai loses the first round and his Dranzer to Spencer and his bit-beast Seaborg. Ray barely manages to win against Bryan, but has to be taken to hospital after the injuries from the match. Tyson manages to defeat Tala, the leader of the Demolition Boys whose body had been genetically modified by Boris to win the match, in the final round and manages to win the title of the BBA world champion and of course all stolen bit-beasts returned to bladers. Beyblade: V-Force SPOILERS WARNING After the World Championships The Bladebreakers have gone their separate ways, Max to America, Ray to China, Kai's whereabouts unknown and Tyson back at home in Japan. But when Team Psykick and the Saint Shields attack the Bladebreakers, and try to steal their bit-beasts for their own reasons, the Bladebreakers assemble once again to defeat the new enemies. Tyson's classmate Hilary Tachibana (Hiromi Tachibana) joins the Bladebreakers, but takes time to learn the fact that Beyblade isn't just a stupid game as she thinks it is. The Psykicks In an attempt to steal the four bit-beasts from the Bladebreakers, Team Psykick creates four cyborg copies of the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts and recruit four skilled bladers named Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim to control the bit-beasts and their respective blades. These teenagers were actually pure hearted and innocent bladers with high ambitions, but the dark power of the cyborg bit-beasts gradually take over their minds and turn them evil. The first half of the second season ends with the Bladebreakers defeating Team Psykick, Tyson, Ray, Kai and Max battle Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim respectively and defeat them. After the cyborg beasts are destroyed Team Psykick come back to their normal selves and regain consciousness. Defeating the Saint Shields The second half of Season 2 deals with the truth of why the Saint Shields and Team Psykick are after their bit-beasts and about a rock that Max's mother found that contains bit-beasts, which is stolen by Team Psykick. The Saint Shields' reason is because they wish to seal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts in a rock because they fear that the bit-beasts could get out of control like they did in the past, the saint-shields battle the Bladebreakers and manage to seal off Ray's bit-beast Driger in a rock but later Ray reclaims Driger and Bladebreakers defeat all the Saint Shields in a team face off. Dr. Zaggart and Zeo's secret Team Psykick's reason in trying to steal the bit-beasts is because the Psykick's leader, Dr. Zagart, wants the bit-beasts to turn his android son Zeo (an exact replica of his actual son who died in an accident) into a real human. After defeating the Saint Shields, Tyson and co meets Zeo and befriends him without knowing the fact that he is the son of Team Psykick's leader. Zeo also is unware of the fact that he is a cyborg and not a human and that his father is behind all of Team Psykick's plans. Later Zeo finds out about his past and decides to help his father in his plans. Dr. Zagart gives Zeo a bit beast named Cerberus, the strongest bit-beast sealed in the rock. Zeo enters the world Beyblade tournament with the motive of defeating all the Bladebreakers members and stealing their bit beasts. In the tournament Zeo defeats Kai and Max and steals their bit-beasts Dranzer and Draciel. But in the final battle Tyson and Dragoon (Tyson's bit beast) defeat Zeo and Cerberus. In the process Tyson and Max's team win the world tournament. Dranzer and Draciel come back to their original bladers, Kai and Max. Beyblade: G-Revolution SPOILERS WARNING A New Rival After Becoming the Beyblade World Champion again for the second time, Tyson is seen giving kids tips on blading. Suddenly, a red-haired boy named Daichi runs screaming at Tyson, challenging him to a battle. With strategy and skill, Tyson defeats Daichi. Daichi furiously then demands a rematch when a new character, Jin of the Gale appears - who is later revealed to be Hiro, Tyson's brother. Bladebreakers disband The Bladebreakers disband after Ray and Max decide to try and defeat Tyson on their own teams, with Ray returning to China and Max to the US and Mr. Dickenson announces a new tag team format. Angry with Max and Ray, Tyson supports both of his former bladebreakers competing in the Japanese qualifiers (Kenny and Kai) rather than Daichi. Kai is announced as Tyson's tag team member but Kenny and Daichi are announced as the 2 alternate players. With Hiro as coach, the new Japanese team "the BBA revolution" begins. Hiro decides to train the new team in the wilderness, where he announces Kai has quit the team to join the Blitzkreigh boys, the Russian team. The new training improves Daichi's Blading skills, much to Tyson and Hiro's amazement. The two train until they drop. Tyson and Daichi are now ready to compete. VS Ray and Lee In New York to begin the first of the final rounds. The first match is BBA Revolution against White Tiger X, but before the first round between Tyson and Lee starts, Tyson changes the rules, which allows that the four players can compete against each other simultaneously. Daichi and Tyson's consistant arguing It comes to a heated argument between the two, resulting in them loosing the match. Tyson, not wanting to realize the truth, isntantly blames Daichi while Ray does not count the match as a win as Tyson was not at his best. Tyson's dilemma After suffering a crushing defeat, Tyson is sulking at the Statue of Liberty. Hiro tries to cheer him up, however Tyson still believes that it was all Daichis fault. Hiro tells him that the bad performance was also his fault. Nevertheless he is still ranked the number 1 Blader in the world. He asks Hiro to a fight that he loses, to which he immediately begins assigning blame. Jin disappears, believing Tyson is hopeless so long as he cannot admit his weakness' and faults. The team without Tyson Tyson is welcomed back to the BBA Revolution with open arms as they head to Rome to face the Blitzkrieg Boys. Hiro benches Tyson after Tyson fails to learn the error of his ways. An angry Tyson then hits Tao. Tyson is finally aware that he cannot do everything on his own and that even he has faults. He returns to the stage to find Kenny recently defeated by Tala. Kenny schemes a plan that will allow Daichi to win the third and final mach. Much to Tyson's amazement, the plan works and Daichi wins. vowing to never underestimate his teammates. Liars and Cheats The BBA Revolution has now gone to Madrid to face-off against the Barthez Battalion. Suddenly before the match, Kenny discovers that the Barthez Battalion is cheating, Tyson however decides that instead of reporting them, he will beat them in a fair fight. Daichi wins the first match. Tyson now has to go against Miguel and his illegal Beyblade. Throughout the battle, Tyson explains to Miguel what Beyblade is really about, and with all his strength, he is able to defeat Miguel. F-Dynasty The fight starts at Sahara Stadium. Tyson has drafted a plan to help the BBA Revolution beat the F-Dynasty. He wants to hold the match in a team format, although F-Dynasty are specialists in this format. He believes that he and his partner Daichi have more strength and endurance. In a turn of events, the exact opposite occurs and Tyson is mentally behind. In the end he was able to pull a victory while his partner suffered a loss. Showdown: Max vs Tyson In Sydney, Australia the BBA Revolution faces-off against the PPB All Starz. Daichi wins his match, Tyson and Max will contest the second match. Tyson immediately lunges at Draciel. Tyson gives it his all to which Max counters. This continues for the majority of the battle. In the end, Tyson uses Draciel's move against it to win. Althought Max lost, he and Tyson are still close friends. Preliminaries Tyson and Daichi will once again face the F-Dynasty. They decide to give the F-Dynasty a taste of their own medicine: Dragoon tank. Tyson, who has never lost against F-Dynasty is confident that he and his new Dragoon Galaxy Turbo will win. Initially, he and Daichi have the upper hand in the match, however the F-Dynasty soon fights back. Finally, Tyson has an idea that is quite risky. Thanks to Strata Dragoon, Tyson is able to use the flames of the arena to defeat them. Final Round: Tyson vs Kai Tyson and his team enter the final against the Blitzkrieg Boys on. Daichi and Tala discharged from the first fight, but as the result leads to a draw. Tyson must now face Kai for the title of Beyblade World Champion. Transmitted only in the first phase the audiences are at an uproar. While Kai delivers several unexpected and powerful moves, Tyson and Dragoon do not give up. As they come upon the wilderness stage, the battle for dominance continues. Tyson then uses Kai's move against him which the latter counters. There is a huge clash in which the roof of the arena is destroyed. Both beyblades simultaneously sleep out. As Mr. Dickenson explains that both have won, Tyson and Kai do not believe this and the battle continues. Tyson and Kai begin the next match, already knowing each others moves. In the end, Dragoon was able to take the win by a small margin and Tyson becomes the Beyblade World Champion for the third consecutive time. Boris is back! Boris has returned with the BBA dissolved and replaced with his new organsation, BEGA. Boris tells Tyson he is a changed man and offers him to go pro and become BEGA's new poster boy. Unsure whether to trust him, Tyson meets Tala who tells Tyson never to trust Boris and that he, Gary and Bryan would take him down. They are later defeated by Garland, a main BEGA blader, who causes Tala to collapse. Before Tala falls unconscious, he tells Tyson that Boris is not to be trusted and that he tricked many young bladers such as Tala in the past. Tala goes into a coma and Tyson swears revenge on Boris and BEGA forming a new anti-BEGA team - the G-revolutions. Daichi, Ray and Max are quick to join and just as Tyson goes to thank Kai... but he instead joins BEGA! G-Revolutions Boris accepts Tyson's challenge under the condition they fight 5-on-5 and Tyson has to search for a 5th member; when Hiro joins BEGA as their new coach. Angry with Kai and his brother, Tyson complains to himself when Ray furiously tells him the reason they left the team is because they want to know whether they can beat Tyson and that Ray wants to know this too. They battle and Tyson wins by a fraction. Time is running out and Tyson needs to find a 5th member... BEGA vs G-revolutions Still with no 5th member, Grandpa poses as a blader while Daichi is beaten by Ming-Ming and Crusher narrowly beats Ray. Max goes against Mystel and it ends in a draw, and the G-revolutions legitimate 5th member is announced - Kai. Having pulled himself together after losing their first match, Kai challenges Brooklyn to a seemingly one-sided battle which Kai narrowly wins; however it comes at a price. With G-revolution all offering to take Kai to hospital, Kai waves them down and walks away, severely injured. Tyson goes up against Garland, determined not to lose. Tyson takes a victory meaning a spare match must be fought. Brooklyn vs Tyson Tyson faces off against Brooklyn to decide who wins the tournament, however Brooklyn is not quite the same as when he battled with Kai. Having never lost to anyone ever before, Brooklyn goes psycho and unleashes his true power becoming far more powerful than he was ever before and creating a parallel dimension for him and Tyson to battle. As well as battling, Tyson learns of Brooklyn's past and that he was alone as a child - nobody would blade with him due to his unbeatable beyblade skills. Tyson manages to convince Brooklyn that he is not alone and uses all of the bit beasts of his friends to fight him. The outcome of the battle is not shown. Brooklyn and Tyson depart as friends and the BBA reforms. Skills While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons beyblades are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's Bit-Beast is Dragoon. Tyson and his Bit-Beast Dragoon share a bond that is legendary throughout the series. His Bit-Beast often gains more power due to his vigor and endless supply of confidence, coupled with his ability to push himself to unimaginable levels. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. In the final episode of G-Revolution, the shared power between him and Dragoon gave him the ability to fly for the duration of his battle with Brooklyn. This could also have been an effect of Brooklyn's alternate dimension. Beyblades Even though the Beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of Beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear (except for his first Beyblade, Grip Attacker). Spin Gear *Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack *Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack *Dragoon Fighter - Phantom Hurricane *Dragoon Fighter U.V. Magnacore System *Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado *Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado *Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. -Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Engine Gear *Dragoon Galaxy - Galaxy Storm, Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). *Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister, Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi). Hard Metal System *Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. *Dragoon Metal Storm U.V - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Beybattles Video Games Tyson appears in just about all of the Beyblade video games. Trivia *Tyson is one of 3 original characters from the video game Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade to survive into the main series. The other two being his brother and Kai. *Tyson's hat originally belonged to his older brother, Hiro Granger who gave it to him after winning a beyblade match. In the manga he later passes it on to his son Makoto *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a sibling. *His Japanese name, Takao is named after Takao Aoki. *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his Bit-Beast to someone else in the main Anime with the only exception being Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle. In the manga, he temporary loses it and reclaims it in battle against Ozuma (much like how Ray got Driger back in the anime). *Tyson is one of three characters to be transferred from the original Beyblade game on the GBC into the actual storyline. The others are Kai and his brother otherwise known as Shippu no Jin (Hurricane Jin). *Tyson is Japanese, but had a Canadian accent in the English dub (due to his voice actor being Canadian). *It may be speculated that Tyson might have won the final tie-breaker match against Brooklyn because just like the terms agreed, the organization which won 3-2 would rule Beyblading. Just after the Cap and the feather are shown, it is revealed that the BBA were making a comeback, indirectly implying that Tyson had won the match, making the scoreline 3-2 in favor of the G-Revolution team. *Tyson is 5' 0" (152 centimeters) tall in the Original, but 5' 3" (160 centimeters) in V-Force. *Every loss Tyson suffered in V-Force was to Ozuma. *In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of Beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V (Driger F was seen briefly once however), while Kai and Max do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, and Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi also gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the series. *Tyson is the counterpart of Gingka Hagane from Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. *The character Captain Arrow from Beyblade: Shogun Steel is based on Tyson. External links *Information on Tyson's character at Absolute Anime *Tyson at Beyblade Fantasy *Tyson at Beyblade Stars Gallery Images (1ff00).jpg|Tyson TysonSeason1.jpg|Tyson Images.jpgddddddd.jpg|Tyson as he appears in season 1. Tyson_2000.jpg|Tyson giving his hand to Kai. Tyson and Dranzer.jpg|Tyson and Dranzer. tyson_001.jpg|Tyson TysonDragon.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon loses. TakaoKinomiya_01.jpg|Tyson. TakaoKinomiya_02.jpg|Tyson. Tyson Stats.jpg|Tyson's Stats. images.jpgdwq2.jpg|Tyson: Let it Rip! images5555.jpg|Tyson Letting it Rip! images (19999).jpg|Tyson with his Bit Beast, Dragoon. images.jpgddcc.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. images.jpgzzz.jpg|Tyson, as he appears in Season 2 and 3. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon, Hilary and Kenny. Tyson Grengar.PNG|Tyson Tyson about to throw DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon. Tyson kick.PNG|Tyson about to kick his grandpa (Training). Tyson VS Grandpa (SWORDS).PNG|Tyson fighting his grandpa in a sword battle. Tyson throwing DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon. takao_03v-force.jpg|Tyson sick. Cyber-Dragoon.png|Tyson vs Kane VForce2.png VForce3.png takao2002.jpg|Tyson in the V-Force Japanese intermission screen. Images (11z).jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in G-Revolution. takao3.jpg|Tyson getting mad. takao4.jpg|Tyson's anger. takao5.jpg|Tyson. takao_02.jpg|Tyson. takao_04.jpg|Tyson. takao_09.jpg|Tyson, Max and Daichi. takao7.jpg|Tyson throwing his Dragoon G. Tyson throwing Dragoon G_G-Revolution.jpg|Tyson throwing Dragoon G. takao_012.jpg|Tyson about to throw a Beyblade. takao_013.jpg|Tyson. takao_014.jpg|Tyson. takao_16.jpg|Tyson. takao_017.jpg|Tyson. takao_18.jpg|Tyson. takao_19.jpg|Tyson. takao_20.jpg|Tyson. takao_21.jpg|Tyson. takao_022.jpg|Tyson. takao_24.jpg|Tyson. takao_29.jpg|Tyson. takao_max_02.jpg|Tyson and Max. takao_rei.jpg|Tyson vs. Ray. takao_042.jpg|Tyson. takao_044.jpg|Tyson. takao_50.jpg|Tyson. takao_052.jpg|Tyson. takao_058.jpg|Tyson. takao_061.jpg|Tyson. takao_068.jpg|Tyson and an Old Man. takao_065.jpg|Tyson. takao_071.jpg|Tyson. takao_075.jpg|Tyson. takao_082.jpg|Tyson. takao_094.jpg|Tyson. takao_101.jpg|Tyson. takao_112.jpg|Tyson. takao_yuriy_01.jpg|Tyson and Tala. takao_172.jpg|Tyson. takao_173.jpg|Tyson. takao_191.jpg|Tyson. takao_201.jpg|Tyson. takao_211.jpg|Tyson. takao_222.jpg|Tyson taking a Bath. takao_291.jpg|Tyson. takao_292.jpg|Tyson. takao_garland_03.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_garland_02.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_garland_01.jpg|Garland punching Tyson. takao_balkov_brooklyn.jpg|Tyson, Balkov and Brooklyn. takao_kai_29.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_hitoshi_02.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_kai_26.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_kai_27.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_rei2.jpg|Tyson and Ray. takao23.jpg|Tyson. takao_22.jpg|Tyson. takao_036.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_051.jpg|Tyson. takao_056.jpg|Tyson in a dress room, busted by a girl. takao_56.jpg|Tyson. takao_091.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_202.jpg|Tyson. takao_261.jpg|Tyson. takao_072.jpg|Tyson. takao_11.jpg|Tyson. takao_015.jpg|Tyson. takao_23.jpg|Tyson. takao_28.jpg|Tyson. takao_031.jpg|Tyson. takao_032.jpg|Tyson. takao_035.jpg|Tyson. takao_045.jpg|Tyson. takao_53.jpg|Tyson. takao_063.jpg|Tyson. takao_161.jpg|Tyson. takao_192.jpg|Tyson. takao_05.jpg|Tyson. Hat1.png|Hiro gives Tyson his hat Hat2.png Hat3.png takao_08.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon gets out of the stadium. takao_10.jpg|Tyson. takao_15.jpg|Tyson. takao_023.jpg|Tyson. takao_024.jpg|Tyson. takao_033.jpg|Tyson. takao_43.jpg|Tyson mad like a bull. takao_52.jpg|Tyson. takao_053.jpg|Tyson. takao_054.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_057.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon MS. takao_062.jpg|Tyson. takao_073.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_074.jpg|Tyson in fear. takao_092.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon_02.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_garland_04.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_yuriy_04.jpg|Tyson and Tala. Tyson Throwing.PNG|Tyson launching Dragoon G. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen1.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen2.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. 0f.jpg|Tyson being Uppercutted TysonOfficial.jpg|Tyson beybladegrevolution1.jpg|Tyson, Max and Ray 230px-Takao_06.jpg|Tyson Dragoon_vs._Dranzer.PNG|Dragoon vs Dranzer Tyson01.jpg Tyson02.jpg Tyson03.jpg Tyson04.jpg Tyson05.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson06.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson07.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson08.jpg Tyson09.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson10.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon 6.45464654564.jpg Tyson1001.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson30.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson58.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson and Dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson4546.jpg Tyson645.jpg Tyson589.jpg tyson93.jpg tyson95.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson32.jpg Tyson45.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon tyson73.jpg tyson455.jpg tyson46.jpg tyson043.jpg tyson345.jpg tyson341.jpg tyson354.jpg tyson348.jpg tyson84.jpg tyson97.jpg tyson50.jpg tyson40.jpg tyson96.jpg tyson77.jpg tyson00.jpg tyson197.jpg tyson899.jpg tyson877.jpg tyson842.jpg Tyson025.jpg Tyson875.jpg Tyson256.jpg Tyson874.jpg Tyson548.jpg Tyson771.jpg Tyson142.jpg Tyson146.jpg theend01.jpg|Tyson vs Kai in manga (The end) tyson459.jpg 294313_273456002693982_100000887535954_840743_1013494423_n.jpg|linktext=Tyson BladEra Granger Screen shot 2012-01-04 at 10.41.38 PM.png|Tyson in episode 12 scared when Ray says "need a push" images234.jpeg|Tyson about to shoot!! Tyson-from-Beyblade-Picture.jpg 4758-1570418398.jpg Tyson holding Dragoon Galaxy.png Tyson determined.png Daichi attacking Tyson.png Tyson and Hilary.png Tyson arguing with Crusher.png Tyson as Chimpanzee according to Daichi.png Tyson packing his luggage.png Tyson ready to launch.png Tyson sad.png Tyson Vs. Daichi for the first time.png Tyson, Kenny Hiro.png Tyson.png reghrh.jpg g3g5.jpg grq3rg.jpg gdnr.jpg tehh.jpg wegrgr.jpg For a full gallery of images of Tyson, see Tyson Granger/Gallery. Category:Bladebreakers Category:Beyblade V- Force Character Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Character Category:Beyblade Character Category:Original Saga Character Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Character Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade Characters